


Trapped by the Ocean Scent

by einsKai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, MerMay, Mermaid!Alisa, mermaid!au, or is it mergay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: Saeko was staring at the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.





	Trapped by the Ocean Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can't draw but love mermay: My contribution!
> 
> The title is from Danganronpa. I love how poetic it sounds ^^ (has nothing to do with the story btw)
> 
> I hope you'll like my attempt at writing these lovely ladies!
> 
> Have a nice day :D
> 
> \- Kai

Saeko liked the ocean. She liked the breeze teasing her hair and the scent of salt and fish and the blues and greens and greys and blacks that made up the spectrum of the ocean's colours. She loved to swim. The way the water would embrace her and the cool wetness, salt on her lips and in her hair and the distinct sting in her eyes that she learned to ignore when she was four years old.

She loved the way her muscles moved in the water, how she could use every single one of them. Saeko felt truly strong in the water.  
When she was seven she heard of a person who drowned in the area and for the first time she realised that she would die if she didn't know how to swim. But she forgot about that again, she was a great swimmer after all.

Saeko sat on a rock, a few hundred metres from the shore. It was there and gone with the tides so she used it as a relaxing place that nobody but her knew about - the beach wasn't that popular and nobody dared to swim in these waters, whyever that was. Saeko hadn't encountered anything dangerous, be it animals or flows.  
She stretched, raised her sunkissed arms towards the sun.  
It was a hot day, the rock was almost completely dry, even though it had been completely covered by the ocean merely an hour ago. Saeko's grin widened at the warmth, her cheeks almost hurt from her happiness and she began to laugh from the pure feeling, a hearty sound in-between the calm ones of the waves crashing lazily against the rough shape of the rock.

A giggle interrupted her laughing fit. It bubbled over the surface of the ocean and Saeko went silent immediately. Never had she met anyone out here, not once. Who could this be? She stood up, careful not to slip on the stone and looked down into the water. "Hello?", she asked curiously.

There! Something was moving right under the surface. Whatever it was it was really big and Saeko had never seen anything like it. She could only see the creature's tail. It was long, almost two metres so and seemed very fair in tone. It's scales shimmered with a hint of pearl - Saeko decided on pearl-white for the colour. The fins were translucent and despite the initial fragile look the tail had it was packed with strong muscles, ideal for swimming. Saeko wished her legs were as strong as this tail. With a flick of the fin the creature disappeared into the darker parts of the water, out of Saeko's field of view.

"Wait!", she said, but it was far too late. The creature couldn't possibly hear her down where it was now and how did she get the idea that it would listen to her even if it could hear her? It was probably not intelligent enough to understand her... She pouted, scanning the surface to catch any glimpse of the creature.

 

What she got was a face full of water, as something shot out of the water beneath her. She spit some of the water out and rubbed her eyes so they wouldn't sting from the salt. As Saeko regained her sight she was staring at the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.  
She had propped herself up on the edge of the rock, so Saeko got a good look at her shoulders and head. Her skin was almost transparent but no veins interrupted the paleness. Rather there were some scales and fins scattered around her shoulders and upper arms, as well as a pair of gills underneath her ears. They were almost hidden by the most astonishing hair Saeko had ever seen in her life. The long silver locks looked lovely, even though it was wet and sticked to her head and body. She had a single reddish seashell braided into her hair. Saeko was still awestruck by her hair and skin that she didn't notice the giggle she had heard before coming out of the mouth of the angelic creature in front of her.

"Who are you?", a voice asked. It was clear and burbled like water that flows over small, smooth rocks. Saeko blinked and came back to reality.  
"Me? I'm Saeko. And you are?"  
The pale lips cracked into a smile. Sharp teeth with long fangs grinned at Saeko.  
"My name is Alisa! Nice to meet you Saeko!"  
Her tongue seemed to have problems to form the words properly, but Saeko could understand Alisa.

"Hey Alisa. What're you doing out here?"  
Alisa blinked. Saeko hadn't noticed before but her heterochromatic eyes weren't hidden behind one but _two_ lids, the second one blinked a little slower than the first and was as translucent as the fin of the tail Saeko had seen before. Alisa's eyes met hers and Saeko found herself captured in the deep black of her slit-shaped pupils. The darkness was a shocking contrast to the lightness of Alisa's general appearance.  
Alisa giggled again - this time Saeko noticed. She stretched her hand out to Alisa. "Do you wanna come up here? The sun's nice." The other girl nodded and grabbed her hand. With a firm pull Saeko helped Alisa to sit on the edge of the rock.

  
Just now Saeko realised that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Her bare chest was also scattered with scales and further down her body was almost completely covered by the pearl-white scales. Where there would have been a belly button if she had been human there was nothing and right beneath her long tail began. It was the same Saeko had seen before.  
"I have never seen this before", Alisa said, her eyes on Saeko's legs, "what _are_ these?"  
"My legs? I walk on them", Saeko laughed, "and it's not as if I've seen anything like yours either."  
"Walk?" "Yeah, walk. As in standing up, moving your legs, going forward", she stood up and used the small space she had on the rock to demonstrate it to Alisa, "I also use them to swim. Probably not half as good as you can."

Alisa looked absolutely amazed at Saeko's legs. "Can I touch them?", she demanded, a sparkle in her eyes. "I don't mind", Saeko sat down next to her and promptly there were wet hands on her thigh, feeling the muscle. There was webbing between Alisa's fingers, of the same translucent tissue as her fins and eyelids probably were. The fingers trailed down her thigh and spent a lot of time at her knee. "I can bend it here, see", she demonstrated it, the delighted expression on Alisa's face more than rewarding.  
"Humans are so awesome! Your movements are so... so _graceful!_ I wish I had legs..." "I think you're far more graceful than me."  
When the other girl finally reached her feet Saeko wriggled her toes. Alisa, who apparently didn't know toes - who would've guessed, she didn't know _legs_ after all, was so surprised that she fell back into the water and hid her face behind the edge of the rock.

Saeko's loud laughter got her to come back eventually. She almost couldn't lift Alisa up, because she was laughing so much.

"That scared me", Alisa pouted.  
"Sorry, sorry", Saeko laughed, "I was just surprised that you'd freak out because of some _toes_."  
"I don't know _toes_."  
She sounded as if testing the word. She really didn't know it.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you", Saeko said, "can I make it up to you?"

  
Alisa's face brightened again. "Go swimming with me! I know a great place, it's not far from here. It has amazing corals! We can play, what do you call it? _Hide and_ _Seek_!"  
Saeko scratched her neck. "Well you see... I can't breathe underwater so that would be a little problematic."  
" _You can't breathe underwater_?!"  
"Nope! But I can breathe air just fine."  
"Humans are so cool! I wish I could breathe air!"  
"How are you out here if you can't breathe air?"  
"I can hold my breath for some time."

Saeko blinked. Alisa had been holding her breath for this whole time? That had been several minutes at least. "Can all mermaids do that?" "What's a mermaid?" "You're a mermaid, Alisa." "Oh, that's what you call us! That sounds so cool!" "And? Can they?" "Almost everyone can be at the surface for some time. It's enough to watch when the stars fall from the sky or when the sun drowns!"

  
Saeko smiled at Alisa's tries to use human language. It was adorable, really.  
"When the sun drowns it's called "sunset". 'Cause the sun sets, you know? And when a star falls it's a shooting star." That she would have to teach someone vocabulary one day...

*

Saeko and Alisa talked until the ocean began to rise again and Saeko had to climb higher, to have a place to sit.

"I have to go soon." "Why?" "The water level is rising and if I stay here too long I won't have a place to stand anymore. I have to swim back to the shore." "But they say the shore is evil! We are not allowed to go near the loud things either. You shouldn't go there!" Saeko laughed. "I live there. And you really shouldn't go near ships. You could die, and we wouldn't want that, right?"

Saeko stretched a little before jumping into the water. The coolness embraced her and when she opened her eyes she saw Alisa, floating before her. As she broke through the surface Alisa did the same and the mermaid helped her stay upright in the water - not that she needed it. The touch was nice, the webbed fingers gentle on her skin. Out of a whim Saeko hugged Alisa. Her arms wrapped around the mermaid's neck and she pressed her body to Alisa's.

"Can we see each other again?", Alisa asked. Her voice was so small. Saeko nodded. "Of course. Meet me at the rock? Tomorrow afternoon, when it's dry?" Now it was Alisa's turn to nod.  
"I really have to go now. See you." She hugged her again and let go. Alisa snatched her by her wrist and pulled her into another hug. A wet kiss landed on Saeko's cheek. "See you", Alisa said. Saeko was absolutely flabbergasted at the sudden gesture but before she could say anything the mermaid was gone, resurfaced again and waved to her. Then she was gone.

Still a little shocked, but a happy feeling pooling in her stomach she swam home.

Yep, she'd definitely come back tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> (I didn't want to make the standard mermaid!AU thing at first but then I thought of Alisa discovering legs and I HAD TO OKAY)


End file.
